Back to see my love
by PankakeQueen
Summary: Odiaba irse a los tediosos viajes con su madre. Se aburría y no hacía casi nada. Además, se mantenía alejado de cierta persona, la cual le interesaba mucho, de cierta forma especial.


***DERP* **_**Hiiiiiiii-!**_** ¡Les traigo otra historia nueva! Inspirada un poco en **_**Kuroshitsuji**_**, no me pertenece dicho Anime ; ^ ; **

_**Paring**_**: Fiolee. Es un **_**Oneshot**_**. No contiene material "M" ni "+18". Sin malas palabras.**__

**Hora de aventura no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.**

**.**

Los caballos se escuchaban desde lejos, las ruedas del carruaje inglés sonaban contra el camino.

Los mayordomos y las sirvientas salieron al patio, para recibir a sus superiores.

Al llegar y estacionarse el carruaje, dos mayordomos le abrieron las puertas. Un hombre pelinegro, junto con una mujer mayor del mismo color de pelo, salieron de la carroza.

El hombre era nada más y nada menos que el Duque Marshall Lee Abadeer, junto con su madre, la Duquesa Abadeer.

-¿Cómo estuvo su viaje, señorita Abadeer?-preguntó un mayordomo.

-Nada mal. Hubiera estado mejor-esta respondió indiferente.

Dos sirvientas les abrieron las puertas para que entraran en la gran mansión de colores derivados del vinotinto.

Al entrar, un mayordomo, en una bandeja de plata, les ofreció un vaso de agua fresca. El único que lo aceptó fue el Duque.

Se quitó, junto con su madre, la Duquesa, el abrigo. Era invierno, y uno más frío que el anterior.

El Duque Marshall se paró en la mitad de la sala-Schabelle-llamó.

De repente una perrita _Poodle, _ blanca como el mármol, bajó las escaleras, corriendo. Se puso en dos patitas y su amo, Marshall Lee, empezó a acariciarle las orejitas, sonriéndole.

La Duquesa fue a revisar el jardín, el cual amaba más que a su propia vida.

O su **no** vida.

Era un demonio, ¿Tenía o no vida?

No importaba, igual cuidaría hasta el último de pétalo rojo de su precioso jardín.

El pelinegro de ojos rojos sonrió con emoción. Dejó de acariciar a su mascota y fue a su habitación.

Subió los escalones y fue hasta la segunda habitación visible, que estaba entreabierta. Se asomó y sonrió más.

Ahí estaba.

La única sirvienta que no se presentó abajo para recibirlo, de seguro por despistada, tarareando una canción agradable, mientras desempolvaba unos libros con un plumero marrón.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaba en la cama, acostado y mirando el techo. La miró de reojo.

-¿Me extrañaste?-le preguntó, con picardía.

Esta sirvienta rubia dio un pequeño saltito del susto. Se dio la vuelta, agarró el mango del plumero con las dos manos, hizo una reverencia pequeña.

-Es un gusto tenerle de vuelta, señor Abadeer-y se volvió a girar, para volver a desempolvar los libros.

A este se le borró la sonrisa-¿Solo eso?-

-¿A qué se refiere, señor Abadeer?-seguía sin mirarlo.

Este la abrazó por detrás, y esta se sorprendió por ello. Había sido muy rápido, casi un parpadeo. Y lo sabía, pues sintió la ráfaga del viento.

-¿No me extrañaste?-alzó una ceja, y sonrió. Le dio la vuelta, estaba sonrojada, sus cabellos rubios cubría su rostro.

-Le dije que es un gusto tenerle de vuelta-

-Eso me lo dices siempre, Fionna-se acercó a ella.

-Porque es cierto, señor Ab…-no terminó de hablar, porque vio, literalmente, unos ojos de demonio mirándola.

-¿Te asusta, preciosa?-preguntó, se acercó más.

-N… No, seño…-un apasionado beso la interrumpió. Ella arrugó su mano libre en su delantal blanco, la otra apretaba el plumero, y sus botas marrones con botones a un lado se curvaron un poco, para aguantar la emoción.

De reojo, o tal vez fue el destino, vio a la Duquesa Abadeer con el ceño fruncido en el lumbral de la puerta. Se separó rápidamente e hizo una reverencia como la anterior, mas esta lucía nerviosa-Buenas tardes, señorita Abadeer. Es un gusto tenerle de vuelta-le dijo, torpemente.

Marshall vio el ceño fruncido de su madre y suspiró, sabía que su madre no aceptaba que estuviera con una sirvienta, pero no le importaba.

Solo le importaba esa linda rubia, con bellos ojos celestinos.

_**F I N**_


End file.
